Olympic Gold Survivors
by numbuh44
Summary: Max and the flock with a couple new guests have a lead that takes them straight to percy and his crew. PercyxOCxIggy FangxMax and much more. Co-op with my best friend. R&R  SilverWings uploaded the same story
1. Chapter 1

**SilverWings1997: Hi people of FanFiction! This is definitely gonna be one of my favorite stories I'm writing it with a friend! You may know her as The Anonymous Reviewer, you may now her as Sparrow, I know her real name but I am not sure if she wants you to know, she is… *nudges friend and whispers* introduce yourself. **

**Numbuh44: Thank you! Thank you! What a beautiful introduction by Lil' Miss SilverWings. I am Numbuh44! Also known as the anonymous reviewer who in turn created Sparrow (from another fanfic) and the one who insists that Iggy is god! Haha not really, but I love this story already because I wrote this with my best friend! Horray for Co-ops! WOOP WOOP!**

**Alex: Erm yay? Now can we get to the story? I wanna get this over with…**

**Numbuh44: Oh shuddup skunk… You haven't even been introduced yet! **

**Alex: Skunk? I happen to smell fine today…**

**Numbuh44: No, I mean you have a white streak and so do skunks… It's funny!**

**Kira: My turn! Disclaimer, neither Numbuh44 nor SilverWings owns Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. Do they look like men to you? If so go get an eye exam because they are not James Patterson or Rick Riordan!**

**Kira and Alex: and so it begins…**

Chapter 1

Max's POV

It was just an ordinary day… Well ordinary for us. We were on the run again (surprise, surprise) and are now joined by two new flock members. But I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Max, Maximum Ride. I have blonde and brown hair and eyes that I have been told look like unbarfed chocolate. Yea, charming, huh? My white and tan **WINGS **were keeping me aloft. Anyway, on to my second in command, Fang. He had shaggy, long black hair, olive skin, and eyes so brown they seemed almost black. His wings so black the created a perfect purple light when the sun hit them the right way. He was smart, dark, and all around perfect. Plus, he's my boyfriend.

Next up is Iggy, who is fourteen like Fang and me. He has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that were clouded from the experiment that left him blind. Then there was Nudge, the chatter box eleven year old. She is African-American with wild, frizzy hair and brown eyes. Gazzy or the Gassman is the eight year old with a wacky digestive system. He has blue eyes and blond hair just like his little sister Angel who is six- or as she claims, seven.

Now we have two new flock members: Kira and Alexandra, Alex for short. Kira has shoulder-length dirty blonde hair with crystal blue eyes and a tan complexion. Her wings resemble those of a Mourning Dove's. She is also my less tense fraternal twin. Alex is Fangs twin sister who has all of his looks with more… Girl-like features I guess. But instead of black her wings are silver.

Oh and let's not forget Total a talking black Scottie who is with my mom in Arizonian.

Fang's POV

I looked over at Max and suppressed a smile. According to her, "The only thing different about this running is that we aren't necessarily running away but to somewhere." But the only one who knows where this "somewhere" is other than Alex. She says Kira and her have a lead… A messed up confusing lead, but a leads a lead guess. Too bad Alex isn't so much a fan of talking or we'd know where we were going by now.

"Where are we going?" Iggy cried, reading my mind (not really, that's Angels job). Ever since we found out Alex and Kira belonged to the flock Iggy's life became clear, literally.

When Alex and Iggy have contact he can see. I mean really see! However, Alex enjoyed seeing the look of pain on Iggy's face when she refused to let him touch her. She enjoys the pain in others life. It's kind of creepy.

She is my twin, my apparently dead twin, she doesn't talk about it much, and it's a touchy subject. Well even though she is apparently dead, she's here, annoying the crap out of me, and I love every minute of it. Alex I defiantly the silent type, unless you go against her, then she won't shut up for days! Sometimes she is even worse than Nudge!

I failed to suppress my smile, however, when I moved my gaze from Max to her sister. The world fraternal doesn't begin to describe these twins. At least Alex and I are similar! Kira and Max will never be two peas in a pod. They aren't even two peas in the same continent.

Max is over pertective. Kira is laid back. They comoltely clash, and frankly, it's pretty funny. But even though they argue and are total opposites they really do get along. I guess it's just a sibling thing.

Percy's POV

I walked out side of my one person and smiled. It wasn't a dream. Kronos is gone… For a very, VERY long time, and frankly, I'm not complaining. I can finally live a normal life, or as normal as a kid with a Greek God as a father can.

See, I am a son of a god and a human, also known as Demi-gods. Or, as we campers like to call it, half-blood. My name is Percy Jackson, and I am proud to say, I am the only living human son of the Greek god Poseidon. That they know of…

Yes, yes. Son of one of the Big Three, it's a big deal around here… Ok not really. All I get is a lonely lunch table and a lonely cabin. But after all the adventures I've been on I'm happy to say that I will no longer need nor want the thrill that most people in my place get.

I'm done my time, sacrificed my well-being to the sake of man-kind. Or so I thought. My thought soon began to change as I saw these over sized blobs growing in the distance.

Alex's POV

Well we are almost to our lead. I should probably tell Max that… But I really don't want to. Hmm, decisions, decisions. Well I'll make it fun. I'll turn invisible and freak her out! I looked over at Kira and gave her a smile that she knew by now. She smiled and nodded her head towards Max.

So I went invisible and went right beside Max. then I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Maxie, we're almost there!" If you could jump while flying, then that's exactly what Max did.

I looked back at Kira and saw her eyes were clouded over and her wings were moving basically on auto-pilot. She was having a vision. Was it not mentioned she could see the future? No? Well you know now!

After a little while she snapped out of it and looked over at me. She said, "I had a vision about the people there. They think their threat is gone. But their enemy is coming back and joining with someone. I couldn't see who. It was too clouded."

"Who was the people's enemy?"

She bit her lip and then said, "I think his name was… _Kronos_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Numbuh44: :OO so we are updating! Even without a single review! Haha BUT I would like to thank The Illusionist's Wings04 and xx-I-love-books-xx :DD They didn't technically review…. BUT they made me want to continue because they favorite and/or placed SilverWings and my story on the story alert list.**

**Alex: Ew… drama…..**

**Kira: it was YOUR nervous breakdown thingy….**

**Numbuh44: SHADDUP! No telly about dis chaptah!**

**SilverWings: Yes please don't give anything away! *whispers* or **_**he-who-shall-not-be-named **_**will KEEL you with his_!**

**Kira: Um i think you got the wrong story there.**

**Silverwings: Justin Bieber is in a story? The world has ended! I was gonna say KEEL you with his super girlish voice!**

**Kira:... let's just get on with the chapter.**

**Alex: Yeah.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Iggy P.O.V

I wish I could've seen the look on Max's face when Alex scared her. Actually, there are a lot of things I wish I could've seen. Like the countless explosions I caused. Or what Alex looks like. I mean, she lets me see but she refuses to let me look at her… I don't get it.

As I was pondering what is wrong with Alex someone flies up next tome so our wings are slightly toughing. The endless black faded and I gasped. This place as beautiful, I've never seen anything like it. Even though that's not saying much…

"Isn't it beautiful?" I could actually hear the smile in her voice. I turn my head to look at her, but before I could see anything she folded her wings away from me and my world went black.

I could hear Iggy growl as I disconnected his vision. Why did he wantto see meso bad. I have the power of invisibility for a reason. If I could help it no one would ever be able to see me again.

I looked back over at Iggy and shuddered. I began flying ahead. I could hear Iggy tailing me. But it was only Iggy, I knew max could catch me easy, but she knew I wanted to be alone, and  
by now she could tell where we were going now. I felt iggy's wings graze mine again. So I pulled ahead, not dareing to let him touch me again.

I should've paid attention. I should've done a lot of things different... I shouldn't have looked back at iggy's anger filled eyes, because before I could do a double take I was tumbling to the ground with and unfamiliar boy underneath me.

Percy P.O.V

I should have moved, I should've gone for help. I should have done anything other than stare. Well I guess you would have stared too if a girl was flying right at you using her wings!

Once she hit me we went tumbling back into Athena's cabin I guess out of instinct she curled her wings around us shielding from the falling books.

I timidly looked down at the girl. Her dark, almost black, brown eyes looked at me apologetically.

Then she looked at my eyes and gasped, "Your Percy! Percy Jackson! We need your help!" 

I rubbed at my eyes, being flown into by a bird kid takes a lot out of you, "My, help?"

The girl nodded quietly. It was pretty quiet for a while, that is, however, until my ADHD took over. Somewhat intentionally I began fiddling with her silver feathers.

She flushed slightly noticing they were still in a ball in the Athena cabin. Lucky, the Athena cabin dwellers were out right now. I smiled then got off of her.

"So you know my name, what's yours?" I asked her.

"M-my n-name? I'm Alexandra. B-but please c-call me Alex." Alex stuttered.

"Alex? Are you o.k?"

Alex's POV

"Alex? Are you o.k?" An oh too familiar voice cried.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at him. What is his problem? If I wanted him to see me I would let him! Isn't the saying, 'All comes to those who wait.'

"No," He growled.

"She said go away, I suggest you listen," Percy spat.

Percy was handsome. He had medium length brown hair, with stunning green eyes. I couldn't help myself, "You have pretty eyes." That caught every one off guard, causing me to giggle.

"Alex, are you o.k? Compliments aren't really your forte'." Iggy replied, seeming somewhat concerned.

"You know what Iggy? Sometimes I just wish you'd die!" As soon as the word left my mouth the cabin began to shake, the cabin became noticeably darker. Then, out of nowhere, a swirl of mist darker than the midnight sky slowly inched up from the ground that now has a giant gash in it and began rapping itself around me.

My widened in horror as I was being incased in this evil mist, "W-what's h-happening?"

"It can't be… I should have known, only Demigods are allowed in the camp borders," Percy replied slightly shell shocked.

"What the hell? Speak English much?" Iggy stole the words right out of my mouth.

"I have to get you to Chiron." Percy replied. With that the rest of the flock came barreling in through the door.

"The horse guy?" I asked, knowing a little bit too much about Geek mythology.

Percy chuckled, "The horse guy?"

"You know, the one who trains all the heroes in the Greek myths!" Kira cut in, sharing in my fascination with Greek myths.

"Who are you guys?" Percy asked, getting more confused by the minute.

Max stepped forward, taking the leadership and speaking, out of my hands. She quickly went through the rundown. Percy nodded with slight understanding.

"What do you mean only half-bloods can enter the camp?" Angel asked in response to Percy's unspoken thought.

Percy stared at the little girl wide eyed until he remembered that Max said something about a little mind reader.

Getting slightly bored I sat down and began fiddling with some small wires and metals, barely hearing what Gazzy had to say. "What's a half blood?"

Percy's POV

I was watching Alex fiddling with something in the corner, so I barely caught the question asked by the kid named Gazzy, "What's a Half-blood?"

Before I could respond I was cut off by the slightly bored voice of Alex, "Half-blood: son and or daughter of a human parent and a Greek god. So they literally have half blood, half human, half god."

She has yet to surprise me with her knowledge of Greek mythology, "That's right… How do you know?"

She stayed quiet, the remnants of the mist still shown in her eyes. I'd seen it once before, the eyes so black. Now that I look around I notice that Fang, for sure, is her brother. Another mistake, just like me, two mistakes by the same god.

Then I looked even more closely at everyone else. They were all sons and daughters of a Greek god, but who? There were so many to choose from.

"Earth to Percy! If we are 'Demi-gods' who are our parents?" Max screamed.

"Um, ok… Gazzy and Angel, I'm not so sure. You are kind of a jack of a lot of traits, so I'd say a minor god." I said while looking down and the siblings.

Then I looked over at Iggy, "Hmmm, you Iggy, your mischievous smile, I'd say son of Hermes."

"What about me! I don't know much about gods but everyone else has a parent now… So I'd like one too… Ya' know? I don't want to be left out." Nudge cried out to me.

"Nudge, you are unnaturally beautiful, and you can talk forever… I have to say Aphrodite." I answered while ignoring her blushing.

I looked over to Max and Kira, "Ok, Max and Kira… I don't know can you do anything special?"

"Well I have these visions, but I don't know what they have to do with anything," Kira answered sounding ditzy. I could tell it was strange by the looks she was getting.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh before answering, "Ok, I know your blonde and all and I respect that, but you're an idiot. Those visions you have, have to do with everything! The only god having to do with the future and prophesies… Apollo!"

I cleared my throat, "y-yes, that's correct… Ok, now is Alex and Fang, Your black hair, your dark eyes, and your olive skin. I think your father is…"

Alex looked up at me and growled, "Don't you dare say it!"

Fang looked surprised, "You don't want to know who our father is?"

"No! Because I already know! It's obvious! The reason we can blend into shadows. Don't you get it. The god who is always labeled 'evil' and 'the bad guy'. And we are his mistakes!" Alex cried.

I looked down at Alex who was now glaring at her brother. "If you are a mistake than so am I."

She looked at me genuinely shocked. I knelt down next to her and gave her an awkward hug. "My father is Poseidon, I am a mistake too." Alex was now sobbing, "But even the biggest mistakes are worth something."

Even if those were the right words to say they were at the wrong time. Alex seemed to erupt with masked emotions from gods know how long ago. I positioned her on my lap so her sobs were muffled by my shirt.

Then I did something I didn't know I knew how to do. I cradled her in my arms, whispering words of comfort into her hair. After a while of listening to her heart breaking cries, she drifted to sleep.

"What happened to her?" Fang asked while he helped me carry her to my cabin to rest.

"I'm not sure; it was like an emotion over load." I replied. Fang nodded silently as I tucked her into my bed.

"Maybe with her, erm, mutation, she thought herself already a mistake and the thought of being the daughter of a god sent her over bored." I added.

Fang looked at Alex quietly, looking for the right words, "Please, tell me who our father is. Even if she knows, I would like to know too."

I looked over at Alex. Her face distorted with fear. A nightmare, she looked as though she was having a nightmare. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her cheek and sighed, "Hades, the god of the dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**SilverWings: Hi people who may or may not love us! Put those pitch fors and torches away cuz here is a chapter!**

**Numbuh44: hmm? Oh yea… chapter that's new.. and erm… other stuff? OHHH I GOTSA PROFILE PIC! **

**SilverWings: Hey numbuh44 is the ground shaking…. Or is that the sky…**

**Numbuh44: *Looks up, looks down, shruggs* I dunno… Is it a problem if they wanna dance?**

**SilverWings: *Ground caves in beneath our feet* It's the apocalypse! AHH**

**Alex: Oh knoess! That means Justin Beiber hit puberty!**

**Kira: Naw… I don't think that's possible…**

**SilverWings: Omg look in the sky! It's Max!**

**Alex: No that's a bird…**

**Kira: *Roles eyes* they don't own MR unless JP dies in the apocolypes and they survive… They also don't own Percy Jackson, cuz well, if they did Percy'd be fixen this mess… Enjoyy…**

**Alex: sure…..**

_**Chapter 3**_

Alex's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed with the familiar sense of hunger. I took a deep breath while taking in my surroundings. The scent and the colors reminded me of the ocean and I love the ocean.

I looked around the room in awe. I got up sluggishly and walked over to a fountain I saw in the corner of the room. I let a slight smile play on my lips as I began stroking the rim of the pool.

"My dad gave me that as a present to keep in contact with my family." I looked up over and saw Percy jump down from the bed on top of the one I was sleeping in.

I stared at him quietly. I didn't feel like talking to him. I was still a little shaky and really embarrassed! I mean I had a freakin' break down right in front of him! So I walked up to him and placed my hand awkwardly on his shoulder and ran away.

Iggy's POV

Alex never cries. Alex and crying just doesn't compute! She is just so quiet… I didn't even know she knew how to cry! And why did she cry to him? I was there too!

Ooof! Someone ran into me, and I'm the blind one!

"Oh, sorry Iggy." It was Alex. She moved back some, probably to look at me better.

"I know how you can make that apology really count," I replied while winking.

"Very nonchalant there Iggy," Alex chuckled.

I growled. She was taunting me. She began to walk away, "Hey Iggerz… Don't you want to see the camp? Common!"

I smiled at her as I rested my hand on her back and followed her around taking in the beautiful place, with a strange urge to take some of these things.

"And last are the woods, I think. It's not much, but I bet we could play some killer manhunt here." Alex chuckled.

"You know, girls are supposed to 'giggle'. Not 'chuckle'," staring intently at the back of her head.

"Oh shuddup blondie!" I could almost hear her smile.

I began to quicken my step; this could be my only chance. As soon as I got close enough I threw both of my hands on her shoulders and spun her around. I pushed her up against the closest tree, using my legs to guard hers. Then I used one of my hands to pin her hands above her head and used the other hand to make her look into my eyes. I only looked at her for a moment. Then I had a strong wave of water knock of water hit me into a tree.

Percy's POV

I don't even want to know what I saw, but the look of enjoyment on Alex's face scared me. I just wanted her as far away from him.

"Percy! What did you do to him?" Alex cried as she ran over to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought… I don't know anymore…" Gods did I feel stupid.

"You really are beautiful Alex," these words made Alex flintch slightly.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" She cried with an amazingly scary amount of hatred towards Iggy. Then she did what she seems best at… She ran away.

Max's POV

"YOU! You aren't normally ditzy! What the hell is up!" I yelled to my twin.

"Oh your right. I don't know what came over me," Kira giggled.

"Oh! My! God! You aren't my sister! She never agrees with me! And she sure as hell doesn't giggle!" Max yelled while motioning for Fang to help her grab on to the now fighting "Kira".

Suddenly, she stopped struggling and her head went down. "Hello anyone there? Hello?" Kira's voice filtered through. The clone's mouth wasn't moving.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"How do I make this thing go up?" I heard, "Oh here we go!" Kira II's head went up. "Much better. Okay listen up. As you can tell this is a clone but it is controllable. I am the real Kira, cross my heart and hope to die. Now I snuck out of my cage to do this so listen good. The prophecy I had was real. Kronos has teamed up with people who I now know is Itex."

"Where are you?" I demanded.

"I'm in the school. Where else would I be? Candyland?"

I scowled and said, "You need us to come and bust you out?"

"Yes please," Kira replied. Suddenly I heard footsteps and she cursed under her breath. Then voices came closer.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide!" Kira murmured.

"Hey what's that?" a male voice questioned.

"Holy crap it's an escaped experiment!"

Kira cursed again and then a scientist said, "Put the clone back on auto-pilot."

The last thing we heard was Kira saying in a timid voice, "You know it's not nice to point a gun at someone." The sound of a gunshot rang out and a cry of pain that I immediately recognized as Kira.

Then there was nothing.

Kira's POV

"You stupid girl. If we didn't need you alive right now, do you know the torture I could put you through?" Boomed a familiar man.

"They are coming you know, and they will send you back to where you came from, again." I gasped while clutching my leg.

"Stupid girl! Shut up before I cut off your tongue and feed it to that thing in the cage besides you!" The man screamed as he pointed towards a gurgling failed experiment.

I shuddered slightly, "Why are you here? You may be sick but this is just disgusting!"

"I never thought you mortals would be so desperate. To want the abilities I can give you so much as to morph people into you, things," he sneered.

"You are so stupid! Like they want your powers! We were experiments. Not leaps in genetic advancements!" I yelled, "And you know what? Your such an idiot, that you let me speak, countless times, to my sister, and, they figured out it was me in , dare I say, record time!"

"Don't mock me foolish girl! I only let you speak to them so you could lead them to me! And once you do, I will kill them all. Starting with the reason I had to turn to this, 'school' to revive me. Percy Jackson."

"Percy will eat you for breakfast!" I yelled, "You can't beat him, Kronos."


	4. Chapter 4

**SilverWings: hey peoples long time no see...er hear...or... whatever**

**Numbuh44: ya mean read!****  
**

**SilverWings: exactly!**

**Ophelia: so welcome to this story!******

**Alex: get back into your own story!****  
**

**Kira: *whispers to alex* what was she doing here in the first place?******

**Alex: probably wants to gloat that numbuh44 is already working on her story.****  
**

**KIra: probably but we have numbah44 and silverwings working on ours******

**Numbuh44: and for all you kiddie out there who are wondering why I am getting all these stories ready, would you like to explain silverwings?****  
**

**Silverwings: sure. she wants to update all her stories on her birthday****  
**

**numbuh44: so just think of it as a birthday present for me, for u :)****  
**

**Silverwings: yep! happy birthday!****  
**

******Percy: numbuh44 and silverwings dont own me... Apparently some guy does...******

**Alex: haha! Your a male prostitute for rick riordan!******

**Percy: TT^TT enjoy... **

Max's POV:

"What's the Oracle?" I asked Percy.

"Well the Oracle isn't a what anymore but a who… her name's Rachel. She lives up in the mountains over there…" Percy replied dryly. Ever since I caught up with him he's seemed very distant.

"Hey are you okay?" I questioned.

Percy seemed to wake from the trance his thoughts had him in and sighed. "Is it me, or is Alex very, very … different?"

I chuckled lightly, "She's Fang's little sister and I promise you they are exactly the same. They are equally as distant and as hateful. But she'll open up. Unless she hates you that is..."

"Well that reassuring. Anyway I'll take you and Fang to Rachel, then meet me at my cabin so I can introduce you guys during tonight's campfire and maybe you'll be chosen by your parent," Percy replied a little more upbeat.

I nodded and sighed to myself. _'We need to help my sister… I miss yelling at her… I miss her obnoxious laziness.'_

"Hey Max, its okay, we'll get Kira back." I was so caught up in my mental worry I didn't notice Fang come up beside me. It's scary how he can know what I'm thinking.

"Okay we're here," Percy mumbled very distant again. I wonder why. "Fang and I need to stay outside. Only you can go in."

I nodded at Percy and pecked Fang on the cheek and made my way inside the cave. Once inside I gasped. It was totally tricked out. It was filled with everything tech and artsy. To sum it up it was awesome!

"Who are you?" a figure asked.

I looked back at them and swallowed my pride, "I'm Max, and I've come to get my sister. She came up from the shadows and I saw that she was a very pretty girl. Unfortunately, she had red hair. ** (A/N we have nothing against red heads, but Max does. So no offence to red heads.)**

She nodded and her eyes became distant, and a green smoke came out of her mouth.

_Together experiments and demigods clash_

_ To save a mixed breed from a final slash_

_ She will only survive her loved ones come calling_

_ But to their own deaths some may be falling._

"Woah, that was fun…" Rachel chuckled. "Let me walk you out."

Once outside Fang smiled and Rachel whispered, "Woah he's hot! Too bad I can't date."

I nearly broke a gasket as I picked up a nearby stick and began beating her with it.

Percy POV:

Finally, Fang and Max arrived at my cabin where my friends, and the rest of her flock was waiting. She returned with an unexpected smug look and Fang had one of amusement and disbelief. Suddenly, Angel burst out laughing.

"MAX!" she exclaimed, "Why *giggle* did you *giggle* do that?"

She just smirked in return and sat down.

"Do I wanna know?"

"You'll probably find out anyway." I shrugged and moved on.

"Okay so shall we go to the campfire?" I asked. They all nodded. We walked out and I saw that the campers were struggling with trying to light the fire that would later be rising with the joyful mood that was sure to follow. Iggy and Gazzy ran over and began helping them. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"Pyros," Max murmured.

I laughed and said, "I think they'll be fine as long as they don't kill anyone… on purpose anyway."

Fang chuckled and I went off to find Alex. I knew she had to be here somewhere.

Alex's POV:

"Stupid Iggy, stupid Percy," I mumbled, "Why can't they leave me alone?"

"Maybe because we see something special about you," a voice called.

"Go away, Percy."

"No," he replied plainly.

I glared at him, trying to pour all my hatred out on him, but, I couldn't. The way his green eyes stared at me I could barely stand let alone glare.

"Your flock is waiting for you by the campfire. I suggest you get going," Percy continued.

"If the only reason you came to find me was to tell me something I already knew I suggest that you leave," I replied bitterly without giving him a second look, though I really wanted to, and sat down and relaxed.

After sitting in silence for a while something dawned on me. I never actually heard Percy leave. "Percy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Didn't I say go away?" I asked trying my best not to sigh outloud.

"You said go away if that was the only reason I came looking for you," he replied.

"Then what do you want?" I asked trying to cover the slight blush on my face.

"I wanna show you something," he replied.

"What if I don't want to go?" I answered smirking. I turned around to see Percy walking up right next to me.

He bent down to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry Alex, no isn't an option."

I yelped as he slung me over his shoulder and stood up all the way again. He stared walking with me feeling like a bag of rice.

"Percy! Put me down!" I yelled wailing on his back trying to make him put me down.

Iggy's POV:

"Hmm… What do you think is taking Alex?" Max asked.

"Yeah and where's Percy?" Angel added.

At first I didn't put much thought into the idea of both Alex and Percy being gone at the same time. However, after putting two and two together, I really didn't like the outcome.

"I'll go find her," I said growling slightly.

Gazzy chuckled, "How's that supposed to work?"

I glared at him in Gazzy's general direction. "I can manage." Then I stormed off into the direction I heard Percy go.

"Alex?" I yelled. I sighed. I haven't been at this for five minutes and I was already getting impatient.

I decided I probably did need Gazzy's help so I started to go back the way I came. That was until, I heard muffled yelling in the distance. Me and all my heroness couldn't let a call for help go unanswered. Especially when it sounded like Alex.

Kira's POV:

I am locked n a cage with the scientists and Erasers watching my every movement. Not to mention all of those weird monsters that are Kronos's minions. Fun? No. Stupid whack job scientists, creepy wolf people, and weirdo monsters.

"How long do I have to wait to get out of here?" I asked myself.

"I can help you find out." I jumped at the sound of the unexpected reply. I looked up and saw a man. He looked like a surfer with his blonde hair and many would call him attractive.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

He laughed. "Apollo of course, my daughter." I gave him a confused look. "I'm going to let you contact camp."

"Or you can just let me out,"

He looked remorseful. "Sorry, but as it is I'm breaking the rules."

I sighed and nodded. He then smiled and suddenly I was surrounded by flames.

****Plz RnR****


	5. Chapter 5

**Numbuh44: HAHA! I AM STARTING THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Silverwings: She's very excited.**

**Kira: I couldn't have guessed. *Rolls eyes***

**Alex: Thank you captain obvious… Well, anyway, here is a longisher chapter, -**

**Percy: - Just for you!**

**Iggy: Wait a second… Now you're finishing her sentences? **

**Silverwings: Iggy, control your jealousy. It's really not attractive…**

**Alex: *Death glare***

**Numbuh44: Ok, um, anyway… We don't MR or PJ… Now read before they go and kill each other… **

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! And if you think that we can't sing it faster than you're wrong, but it would help if you just sing along!"

I buried my face into Fang's chest trying to block out the tone-deaf children singing a song that was introduced by a workaholic sponge.

Fang tensed at my unusual (at least in public) sign of affection, but slowly relaxed and rapped his arms around my waist, "The song isn't that bad…"

"Yes it is, especially when Gazzy sings it in a pitch perfect impression!" I replied, shivering.

He chuckled and I looked up at his dark eyes and smiled. I leaned in to kiss him only to be stopped by a huge amount of heat, making my cheek blister.

Alex's POV:

I had given up on all of my struggling because all my efforts had shown to be fruitless. He was very strong, and it really takes a lot of strength to best a bird kid…

"Where are we going?" I asked, monotone.

"'Where are we going?'" He replied, mocking me. "Can't you be a bit more enthusiastic?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Like OMG!" I started, abnormally peppy. "Like, um, where are we, like, going?"

"Never mind… unexcited you is much, much better…" Percy grumbled as he continued waking. He carried all the way to the shore and said. "We're here!"

"Great, water, can I go now?" I sighed. He smirked at me and his grip got tighter as he began walking straight to the water. "Um… I don't feel like swimming…"

He shrugged his shoulders and made his decent into the water, and I soon found my whole body encased in water.

Max's POV:

I turned to see that the fire had expanded and was now merely feet away from me. I looked back at Fang and watched his face pale.

"Gazzy! What did you do?" I cried out.

"It wasn't me!" He replied.

"Then who was it? Is there another pyro here no one knows about?" I asked.

"It wasn't Gazzy, it was Kira…" Fang muttered.

"How is that possible Fang? She's been kidnapped!" I stuttered, an unfamiliar sensation prickled at my eyes, was I going to cry?

"Max!"

"K-Kira?" I turned slowly towards the voice that sounded just like my sister. Gods help me, if that was Gazzy I was going to kill him…

"Hello! Over here Max!" She called. I turned all the way and found my sister in the ruby flames.

"How are you doing this?" I asked, looking very calm and leader like, even though the truth was I was scared out of my mind as f I'd just seen the Boogie Man.

"Our dad… I guess…" Kira started, "I mean, one minute I am talking to Apollo and the next I am encased in flames…"

"Where are you, do you know how to get there?" Fang asked, reading my mind.

"Yes fang, I got directions while I was gagged and put into a sack, because, you know what, that was defiantly my top priority…" Kira grumbled, "but that aside I actually had a vision telling me the directions."

We all leaned in as she gave us pin point directions to where she was.

Percy's POV:

I smirked as Alex tried to hold her breath even after I told her its safe to breath. I watched her for a little bit longer until she could no longer go without breathing and began gasping like a fish on land.

After she caught her breath she looked at me with big brown eyes and gasped, "W-what? H-how?"

"Being a son of Poseidon does have its advantaged," I replied, full of myself.

"Somebody thinks highly of himself…" Alex muttered. I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt.

"How… How could you? To think I brought you to my secret hide out only to be mocked!" I cried putting as much fake emotion as possible into my words.

"Secret hide out? What are you five?"

"I am insulted," I grounded out through "tears", "I thought you would have understood the power of my secret hide out."

"Guess who was wrong," Alex responded, "You."

"We'll just see about that," I muttered taking her farther out until we were at one of my favorite places in the whole world.

"Whoa…" I heard Alex gasp.

"What did I tell you? Pretty sweet, huh?" I asked smirking.

"How long has this ship wreck been down here?" Alex asked.

"Not sure but the inside is much cooler."

I grabbed her and as I brought her to the gaping hole in the ship's side. Once in the ship Alex couldn't help but gasp. There were fish darting around every corner in every color. Hippocampi greeted us and rubbed up against me. _'Hello Lord,' _they chorused.

"Hey guys,"

"You know these, uh, creatures?" Alex asked.

"They're hippocampus; they don't like being called creatures…" I replied sheepishly.

"And how would you know that?" she questioned looking at me like I was insane.

"Since my dad created them I can understand what they are saying, like right now one is saying that you're really, oh…"

"Really what?" Alex cried.

"He says you are… cute," I answered blushing.

"Hmm, maybe I should gice him my number so we can hang out sometime," Alex replied patting said hippocampus.

I smiled and swam up to her and followed in her example. "Yeah I think he'd like that."

Iggy's POV:

I stood there in horror. Gazzy told me he saw being dragged under water (I decided to go back and bring Gazzy with me, you know with the blindness and all). What could I do? I mean, yeah I could go saver her, I mean, I can hold my breath for a long time (sleeping in the same room as Gazzy is good practice), but what if she doesn't want to be saved?

'_Yeah because everyone prefers to drown,' _the little voice (not like the one in Max's head) said, trying to reason with me.

But Gazzy said it kind of looked like Percy was there with her, and as much as I hate Percy, I knew he would never let anything happen to Alex…

BUT what if he is a weird clone thing! Like what happened with Kira! I've, I've got to go save her! I ripped off my shirt **(A/N from SilverWings: Cue Iggy fangirls swooning) **and took a deep breath. I'm coming for you Alex.

Kira's POV:

As soon as I was extinguished Kronos barged into the room dragging a boy behind him. He threw his captive into a cage that had been occupied by the deformed experiment. The gods probably didn't even know what happened to him.

"How dare you even think that you could defeat me boy!" Kronos bellowed, "You and all of your little buddies will stay here, carrying out these imbecile human's tests, until I choose to show you mercy and drop you into the pits of TARTARUS!"

The boy just glared at him defiantly until the Titan left. He then looked at me.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Depends on who's asking,"

He sighed. "My name is Darren."

"What are you?" I questioned, "Experiment, demigod, what?" Well he wasn't in here for no reason….

"Demigod," He answered smoothly as he shook his midnight black hair out of his eyes. Confusion then entered his eyes. "What do you mean by experiment?"

At that exact moment a scientist waddled his way in. He came to me.

"Experiment 22341, come out. I need to check your wingspan."

"No thanks, I'm good with it being a mystery," I replied lazily, "But if you'd get me some food that'd be great! A mutated girl had got to eat!"

He snapped his sausage like fingers and two big hairy Erasers made their appearance. They grabbed my hair and dragged me out, forcing me to try to stand on my injured leg. I refused to show pain as I repressed the shriek of pain rising in my throat. I made my face go completely blank and void of emotion (like Fang does almost all the time). They put their meaty hands on my wings and ripped them out of hiding. There they were, pale gray and, as the scientist just said, about 14 feet across.

"Put her back in her cage," the whitecoat barked, and the Erasers complied like the little obedient puppies they are.

I curled up on the floor facing the wide eyed Darren. "I'm what I mean by an experiment."

Darren's POV:

I couldn't believe I had let myself be caught by Kronos and his evil little minions. I was dragged in struggling to break free only to be thrown- none too gently mind you- into a cage and got a lecture from the Titan Lord that kept coming back like a bad rash. Maybe because he's immortal? I glared daggers at him until he was out of my sight. I became aware that I wasn't alone when heard light breathing. I turned to see a girl, about my age, staring at me warily. I let puzzlement cross my features.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Depends on who's asking."

I sighed heavily. Somebody didn't trust easy. "My name is Darren."

"What are you?" she blurted suddenly, "Experiment, demigod, what?"

"Demigod," I replied hoping my voice didn't sound as surprised as I shook my hair out of my eyes. "What do you mean by 'experiments'?"

Suddenly, a waddling scientist walked into the room and over to the mystery girl.

"Experiment 22341, come out. I need to check your wingspan." Wait what?

"No thanks, I'm good with it being a mystery," she replied sounding like she was lounging on a couch, "But if you'd get me some food, that'd be great! A mutated girl has got to eat!" Mutated? The the big wolf things grabbed her when the scientist gave an almost inaudible snap of his fingers. Then they grabbed something on her back and pulled out. Beautiful gray wings took over the room and then I realized that they were coming from the back of the mystery girl. He measured her wings, plucking a few feathers along the way. Finally, she was tossed back in the cage and curled up facing me.

"I'm what I meant by an experiment," she grounded out. I watched as she gently rubbed her leg, and there I saw a bullet wound. She fell asleep with a frown on her face.

Max's POV:

I had just finished giving Angel instructions to find the rest of the Flock. I gingered the directions that I wrote down nervously.

With a grunt, Fang wrapped an arm reassuringly around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I kissed the paper and sighed.

We are coming Kira.

**Kira: NEW GUY!**

**Numbuh44: I love that movie!**

**Kira:… I meant Darren…**

**Numbuh44: Oh, yeah, right… He seems pretty hot… can I have him?**

**Silverwings: DON'T RESPOND! It might ruin stuff. We can't afford spoilers!**

**Alex: Yeah.. . and Numbuh44, don't you have like 7 other fictional husbands? Why would you need another?**

**Silverwings: Anyway… RnR?**

**Kira: You'll get a fictional bunny!**

**Percy: *Mouths* Don't fall for it!**

*****REVIEW*****


	6. Chapter 6

**SW1997: *taps on microphone* *microphone screeches* Hey everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it?**

**Numbuh:*wearing a suit of armor* ehe... before u do something unrashinal... here us out mmk =u=**

**SW1997: Summer was busy! I had two vacations and before I knew it, it was September. High School here we come.**

**Numbuh: I on the other hand stayed in my home town...BUT I had my step mom and bro moving in so it was hecktic~**

**SW1997: Her little brother! She's not an only child anymore.**

**Numbuh : OTL don't remind me... plus there is a half brother due in november ;3;**

**Kira: Um, hi! *crowd applauses* When are we gonna start the story.**

**Alex: let's let the crowd hurt them a bit first =u=**

**SW1997: No let's not. Quick someone disclaimer!**

**Angel: They dont own percy jackson or maximum ride o3othey only own their own characters~**

**Kira and Alex: *glare heatedly at Angel***

**SW1997: She has a point... though in Fang you got real creepy.**

**Angel: =u=**

Flock POV:

A soaking wet and irritated Alex stomped towards the fire. Iggy was fallowing her just as wet, "I said I was sorry! I thought you were drowning!"

Percy ran up beside Alex chuckling slightly, he was completely dry because he was son of Poseidon.

She just glared at the blind pyro even though she knew that he couldn't see it. She had been having a good time until Iggy decided to come and "save" her.

"You are so ignorant... Couldn't you see she was perfectly happy and safe with ,me?" Percy said with a huff.

Iggy turned to his general direction. "Well after what happened with Kira, we have to be careful! We can't afford to have another flock member in possible danger before we even leave to find her."

Alex spread out her long ebony wings and ruffled them a bit to try drying them off. "Lets just stop fighting and go and find Kira..."

"Max is ready to flip if we don't find her soon," Iggy replied with a nod and started walking back towards camp.

Once they got back to camp Max was there tapping her foot impatiently, "WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN! WE NED TO FIND MY SISTER!"

Alex just gave her a death glare and growled, "Well yelling at us won't make us find her faster... the best thing to do is to leave..." Then she looked at Percy, "do you have a way to fly here?"

He nodded. "BLACKJACK!" he yelled. In response a midnight black Pegasus trotted over and nuzzled the demigod.

Alex smiled slightly at the pegesus and then Max sighed, "ALright then... let's go..." And with that Max flew up into the air fallowed by Angel, Fang and Gazzy.

Iggy followed but not before glaring in Percy's general direction and went next to Gazzy to plan their next bomb that they wanted to use to blow up the school in which Kira was being held.

Alex shook her wings out one last time beofre taking off into the air gracefully.

A few moments after her take off Percy and Blackjack were up in the air the Pegasus' wings beating in a soothing rhythm as it kept itself and Percy aloft.

After a few hours of flying ALex was nearly falling asleep in the air and angel and Gazzy were begging for a place to land.

Max, reluctantly, stopped knowing that her flock couldn't get much farther. Iggy slowly descended forgetting about the project that he and Gazzy had built in his hand.

As soon as Alex landed she laid down on the ground nearly asleep. Angel and Gazzy followed in her example.

Max landed and automatically decided, "I'll have first watch." Fang, unsurprisingly, offered to stay awake with her.

Midway through the night Iggy gasped and woke max and fang up, " W-we need to leave now! I set a bomb and I don't know how to stop it."

"Iggy!" Max exclaimed, "Angel, Gazzy, Alex, everyone U&A!"

Alex woke up quickly and flew straight into the air where she met up with the rest of the flock, "Hey... what hapened?"

"Iggy somehow accidentally planted a bomb," Max replied.

Iggy sighed. "I must've hit something by mistake."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Idiot... wait... where's Percy?"

"Who cares?" Iggy muttered under his breath while shrugging as much as he could while flying.

Alex glared at Iggy with hate, so much hate you could almost feel it. "jerk" Then she did a noise dive trying to get Percy.

"Alex!" Max yelled. Fang started to drop and go after his sister but didn't make it far before the clearing went up in flames and smoke.

Kira & Darren POV:

Kira stopped and started panting. Endless running was getting to her. making her lungs tighten, making every breath almost unbearable. After stopping though a shock of electrisity corsed through her bdy causing her to cry out in pain.

She wondered how far away Max and the flock were. They needed to come quickly. If anything the School had gotten a lot harsher with their testing. There's was more pain and tests that drained your energy and even less nourishment. Just barely enough for survival.

After she was shocked a second time she started running again until she reached the end of the maze. She then collapsed panting in from on the scientists and two cages. One was her empty cage and the other was Darren's cage where he sat watching Kira with concern in his eyes.

When she was tossed into her crate she assessed the damage that it had done to her. She frowned when she saw the imprint of the wires on her bare feet.

Then the scientists brought them back into their holding room and roughly put them away.

"Ugh, Max needs to hurry up."

Darren raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My sister."

Darren blinked, "SO you know she's looking for you? Did she bring help with her?"

"Yes, she's looking for me and she's not stupid. She brought the flock."

Darren narrowed his eyes, "No need to be snappy. For now we are stuck here together so we need to be nice to each other."

Kira sighed and rubbed her temples gently. She had a headache all day and it felt as if a vision was trying to make itself clear to her but there was something blocking it, so it went full army force.

Derran tilted his head to the side, "Kira what happened? Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Headache."

"why don't you just rest... maybe it will go away..." Darren said with a hum.

She nodded and rested her head on the bars before falling into a light sleep.

Darren looked at Kira and sighed, lets hope her sister does come...

When Kira woke up a while later the pain was back and stronger than ever. She clutched at her head and wished for the cause to leave. It didn't help.

Darren shifted in his cage to get closer to Kira, "Is it your head again?"

She nodded. "I don't know what's wrong. It's like something can't get through. As if it's trying to break down a wall that's not even really there."

"So I guess this hasn't happened before..." Daren mused.

"What gave you that idea?" Kira shot back.

"Well if these headaches this bad happened before then you would have a better idea of what it is, " Darren explained.

The bird-kid sighed. "You do realize that I was using a thing called, oh I don't know, sarcasm right?"

Darren growled, "You know... What ever... Sorry I was worried" HE said as he waved her off and turned in his cage to face away from her and then laid down and closed his eyes.

"Wait!" Kira turned to him, "I'm sorry, but I'm already stressed out being here again and this headache isn't helping. I shouldn't have snapped at you. But don't expect this apology stuff again though. As it is my pride is wounded."

Darren didn't turn back to face Kira but he did smile widely at her appology and then soon fell asleep.

**SW1997: How did you like it?**

**Iggy: alhlasfg NOOOHHHH IS MY ALEX GONNA BE OK ;3;**

**Kira: AWKWARD!**

**Numbuh: *smacks iggy* no one likes you right now -u-**

**SW1997: Someone is mad at her fictional husband….**

**Kira: They are having problems in their marriage. **

**Numbuh: FFF he wont bare me the children I long for!**

**Iggy: O/O th-thats biologically impossible...**

**SW1997: This A/N just took a turn for the emotionally scarring and….**

**Kira: Awkwardness.**

**Numbuh: JUST SHUT UP AND GET PREGNANT!**

**SW1997: O.o I think now's a good time to wrap it up.**

**Darren: RnR?**

**Numbuh: *drags iggy away*****  
**

**Iggy: SAVVEE MEEE ;3;**

**SW1997: You're on your own.**


	7. Chapter 7

**S.W: let me think… **

**Num: …..**

**S.W.: lol**

**Num:…. *typing everything that's happening***

**S.W: This is the most jacked up authors note ever… lol … So~ WE'RE ALIVE OH MAI GOOODDNNEESSS**

**Num: *typing with emphasis* **

**S.W: No need to tell them that you're typing… it's implied….**

**Num:….. *thinking: grrrrrrrr***

**S.W: lol *smiles***

**Iggy: idiots….. **

**Num: *nods in agreement***

**S.W. : I'm offended!**

**Iggy: Anyway…. Welcome back! The only reason they have been dead is that they are in high school **

**Alex: DIFFERENT high schools…**

**Iggy: and they are too lazy to email each other and decide to RP other random characters then to write about us…**

**Num: *nods in agreement*…..**

**S.W.: Guilty as charged…. Not my fault you're not as sexy as the other ones… Chase is the PERFECT GUY D**

**Num:… *nods***

**Alex: Oi, why so quiet… you're normally the one all hopped up and stuff….**

**Num: I REFUSE to talk…. Until Iggy…. Gives me a babeh…..**

**Iggy: WE CANNOT STILL BE ON THAT TOPIC…. REALLYY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

**Kira: Before this topic gets out of hand… They don't own M.R or P.J…. So…. Enjoy?**

Chapter 7

ALEX'S POV:

The ember fire surrounded us, creating a thick blanket of smoke and ashes. My body was thrown into a fit of coughing. I barely noticed the sharp pain hitting my wings as I used them as a shield for protecting me and Percy.

I looked down at him and frowned. He seemed to be passed out; well at least I hoped that was all that was wrong with him… Once the main part of the explosion died down I wrapped my arms around Percy to bring him closer to me as I started dragging him with me to get away from the flames

Soon when we were away from the flames I felt my head start turning in unending circles. I could barely hold myself upright let alone Percy. So I dropped him down as carefully as I could and fell down right next to him. The coughs were becoming more frequent, not even allowing me a breath in between. I looked around struggling to see if anyone was around but my efforts were in vain because looking around for help was the last thing I remember before it went black.

KIRA'S POV:

I woke up in a haze, my head spinning. I tried to sit up, but I yelped out as a sharp pain ran up my side. I tried to move again but the pain was crippling. The thought of being helpless though made me terribly angry. I set my face in determination and finally pulled myself up into an upright position.

I looked down at my side where the cause of the pain seemed to be emanating from. I lifted up my shirt to see a graze in my side, a graze from a bullet. I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't remember this happening. So I decided maybe Darren would know.

"Hey Darren…. What happened to me….? Do you remember?" I asked him easily, eyeing my wound.

No answer.

I growled, was he really still mad at me from being all snippy at him from before? I turned to look at him, eyes closed and I gave him a huff, "You don't have to act like such a baby, at least talk to me…."

No answer again. I opened my eyes and gasped. His cold metal cage stood there, empty, with Darren nowhere to be seen… What happened? Did he escape?

I wanted answers and I wanted them now! I started screaming bloody murder, trying to make someone pay attention to me. To my dismay it wasn't my most favorite person, but at least I would get some answers….

"What do you want, you annoying human…."

"Now, now Kronos, no need to be mean…. I just want to know where is Darren…." I replied, trying to keep a level head with him. Kronos let out a roar of laughter and my poker face faltered. "Wh-What, what happened to him?"

"So you don't remember? How you tried to fight for your poor Darren. You said you refused to let him be an experiment. You said you'd rather die than let him become an experiment like yourself…" then he gave me an evil grin. "But here you are, in all your mutant glory, perfectly fine…. While that scum you so willingly protected is at the mercy of the scientists."

My heart dropped right down into my stomach. I could barely breathe. The memory flooded back into my mind like a loud screeching noise, causing me to wince. The look of fear painted so clearly on Darren's face as they stated to drag him away. What on earth were they going to do to him? Were they going to attach wings to him? Were they going to mix him with some random animal? I gaped at Kronos with tears stinging at the back of my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry in front of that scum bag! "What are they doing to him?"

Kronos let out another evil laugh and gave me a smile, "They are doing whatever they desire to your precious Darren… So you'll see when he comes back… If he's still alive that is."

I threw myself against my cage ignoring the pain. Sneering I looked at him with the most evil look I could muster, "You are going to pay for this! For Darren, for my friends, and for EVERYONE else you've done this to! Just you wait you slime bag!"

He ignored my threats easily and gave me a sly smile before walking out of the room with a hollow laugh.

IGGY'S POV:

"ALEX!" I cried out. I followed her down into the flames. My chest was tight as I heard that explosion. I knew she went down to find Percy and there is no way she had escaped the bomb.

All I could do was fly blindly, avoiding the places that seemed unbearably hot, shouting her name. Though it was all for nothing. I couldn't see her, I couldn't hear her, and there was nothing I could do for her. I was utterly useless….**(A/N: S.W: *huggles iggy* dawwwwwwww)**

I waited until I heard Max come up beside me… I was able to follow her easily letting her lead the way, since she could at least see…

It felt like hours we were flying around searching for her, though in actuality it was probably ten minutes until we, well them, not me, saw two bodies curled up next to each other passed out.

Max led me to them and I quickly found Alex and touched her so I could see what was actually going on. I bit my lip as I looked down at Alex. Soot covered her body along with countless burns and cuts. I swallowed and shook her a bit trying to wake her up, "A-Alex….."

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she looked around hazily. When she saw me she seemed a bit relieved, but they quickly turned into a look of pure hatred.

**Num: DONE**

**Iggy: WHY ME?**

**Num: NO BABY NO LOVE**

**S.W: Iggy's in the dog house! Iggy's in the dog house~3**

**Iggy: ;3; *emo iggy***

**Fang: Told you I wasn't the emo one….**

**S.W: He did tell us… I'll give him that….**

**Num: Anyway… I feel more talkative…. I have a broken ankle… *leh gasp!* blame bubbles….**

**Alex: is she this really short blond with blue eyes and super powers?**

**Num: no… she isn't a power puff girl, nor is she actual bubbles… I was playing a basketball game against Rutgers Prep, and I was guarding Bubbles, the tallest high school girl in the country…. But what ev….**

**Alex: whiner… anyway…. Please RnR…. **

**Iggy: a-are you mad at me? ;u;**

**Alex: ….. 'mad' is an understatement….**

**Iggy: ;3;**

**Kira: RnR 8D**


	8. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

This story has been inactive, and I appologize. The story will now be moved to another account along with the rest of my stories. Just search WeNeverPost and that's where the story will be! We will try to update more frequently now! We even uploaded a new chapter XD THANK YOU

bye


End file.
